


Zucchini

by MCUsic_to_my_ears



Series: Avengers Pride Month 2019 [4]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Michelle Jones Is a Good Bro, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Michelle Jones is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Precious Peter Parker, Pride Parades, Protective Peter Parker, QPRs, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 22:46:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19094575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MCUsic_to_my_ears/pseuds/MCUsic_to_my_ears
Summary: "Midtown’s GSA was selected by the Pride Parade Board because of its impactful community outreach under a strong executive leader. Midtown was in competition with colleges, Michelle. Of course we’ll be taken seriously...The day people don’t take Michelle Jones seriously is the day I die."***Michelle and Peter prepare for Pride.





	Zucchini

Peter laid on the cool tile floor, watching the ceiling fan laziness spin above him. 

“What do you think?” MJ asked, setting down her pencil. 

Peter sat up. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen a straighter line in my life,” he assured her. “And I’ve met Liz.”

MJ frowned at her partner. “Don’t mock my AcaDec predecessor like that.” Peter gave her a goofy look and she tossed glitter at him in retaliation. 

“Hey!” Peter cried. “That was uncalled for,” he whined, unsuccessfully dusting himself off. He shook his hair in a poor impression of a wet dog and glitter sprinkled down. 

“So was your Liz pun,” MJ smoothly pointed out, pulling a mini level out of her backpack. 

“I’m not even surprised that you carry that around.”

The girl rolled her eyes. “You bought it for me.” She began retracing the block letter ‘A’ with the level against it. 

Peter flopped down on the floor beside her banner in retaliation. When she didn’t acknowledge him, he groaned, “MJ, it’s perfect,” rolling on his side to look at her. “Just paint it already.”

She sighed, pushing back the fringes of hair that had fallen out of her bun. “But is it enough? I want us to be taken seriously.”

Peter took the level from her hands, sitting up on his knees to make eye contact. “Midtown’s GSA was selected by the Pride Parade Board because of its impactful community outreach under a strong executive leader. Midtown was in competition with  _ colleges,  _ Michelle. Of course we’ll be taken seriously.” Peter placed a hand on her cheek. She moved closer at the contact and laid her head on his shoulder, legs tucked neatly under herself as Peter wrapped his arms around her. “The day people don’t take Michelle Jones seriously is the day I die,” he mumbled into her back. 

“But… being ace is more looked down upon than being female.” She pulled away to look at her banner, which in just a week, she, Peter and Ned would be carrying in New York’s Pride Parade, leading the Midtown students through the streets in support of LGBT rights. It read  _ PUT MORE ACE IN THIS SPACE, _ a reference to the lack of any asexual or aromantic representation on the parade’s board. This was the last banner to be made, and the one MJ was the most hesitant about. 

Peter raised an eyebrow. “And when has that ever stopped you?”

Michelle grinned, pulling away from Peter to pick up her brush. She dipped it in purple paint and began filling in the first letter. As she painted, Peter rummaged through his backpack. Finally, he found what he was looking for. A little dinged up, but the vegetable was still perfect. 

“What’s that?” Michelle asked, looking up from her third word. 

Peter blushed. “You don’t like flowers, so I-” He held it out. “-got you a zucchini bouquet! For all your hard work!”

“Bouquet implies multiple items.”

“A single green zucchini! Like one red rose, but better!”

MJ laughed. “You are such a dork.”

“But you love me.”

She smiled softly. “Yeah. Yeah, I do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride everyone!
> 
> Also, a [zucchini](http://wiki.asexuality.org/Zucchini) is a partner in a QPR!


End file.
